gods_of_wandrossafandomcom-20200215-history
Grodalf the Wicked
Description Appearance A large humanoid that stands at 15 feet tall, wearing blood stained plate armor. His head is that of a deer skull with bull horns, a serpent's tongue, and glowing red eyes. He possesses a black iron great sword with fire rubies embedded in its hilt. Personality Grodalf loves war; he is prone to trick people and nations into warring with each other so he can release whatever new horrid and twisted beast he happens to be working on. Nicknames Origin Grodalf is a newer god, he was formed from the chaos and madness during the war between Enombath and Indronyx. During the aftermath of their great war, Grodalf began the creation of his chosen one Argnok Corg and two planes of existence for his followers and minions when they die. The first plane, The Plane of Plenty, is for those who died with honor in battle and those who died in service to Grodalf, while the second, The Tomb of the Mad, for those who die of any other cause or reason. He now waits for the time when he can engulf this world in eternal war and chaos. Major Events Minor Events Chosen Ones Argnok Corg Argnok is a mountain of a being standing several heads taller than most other warriors and with the strength to go with it. Argnok spends his days traveling the lands in search of mighty warriors, and skilled combatants. Once he finds them he will take them, and he will cloud and corrupt their minds using Grodalf's magic. Once he has done that he will give them to a priest of Grodalf so that they can add them to the many devout armies of Grodalf's followers. Those he comes across that aren't mighty or skilled will die by his cursed blade, Grodalf's Claw, and will be sent to Grodalf's underworld. If Argnok would to ever die by the hands of anyone but Grodalf himself he would come back in one of the warriors he had corrupted and slowly transform them to the original body of Argnok Corg. Pantheons The Plane of Plenty The Plane of Plenty is an endless field with all the food and drink one could wish for. This is where the truly devout followers of Grodalf end up when they die in combat or in service to him. Where they heal from any injury, of the body or mind, where they are always at their prime, and where they get whatever they want. The Tomb of the Mad The Tomb of the Mad is a small area roughly the size of a capital city with no food or drink, filled with the ruins of old war camps. This is where the untrue followers of Grodalf go when they die, weather it be of age or cowardice on the battlefield. Here the beings must fight one another to the death, here they cannot heal from injury's and their only salvation is to be the last one left standing where they are brought from the Tomb of The Mad to The Plane of Plenty, at which all the fallen are brought back to fight again for all of eternity. References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave